1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a secure device and particularly to a secure device capable of engaging with a heat sink firmly.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
The conventional secure device capable of engaging with a heat sink as shown in FIG. 1 provides a frame member 11 and a plurality of cylindrical posts 12 are vertically attached to the frame member 11. Each of the cylindrical posts 12 extends upward an end 112 and a plurality of holding projection parts 112 extend from the frame member 11 adjacent the cylindrical posts 12. The holding projection parts 112 are disposed in a way of being opposite to each others I in pairs. Each of the holding projection parts 112 has a hook end 113. A plurality of elongated support projections 114 are disposed at the inner side of the frame member 11.
A heat sink 13 provides a plurality of cooling fins 131 with a groove 132 disposed at each of the heat sink 13 corresponding to the hook end 113. When the heat sink 13 is received in the frame member 11 and supported by the support projections 114, the hook end 113 engages with the groove 132 such that the heat sink 13 is engaged to the frame member 11 smoothly.
However, the preceding cooling fins 131 have to be arranged the groove 132 to decrease the cooling area thereof respectively and the groove 132 increases fabrication work and cost of the heat sink 13. Further, the heat sink 13 is secured to the preceding secure device mostly depends on the holding projection parts 112 engaging with the groove 132 respectively at the upper portion of the heat sink 13 such that the frame member 11 is incapable of attached to the heat sink 13 integrally and it results in the hook ends 113 of the holding projection parts 112 escaping from the groove 132 easily.